Fear in the Heart of Love
by WhisperingNightSongs
Summary: Sasuke is back, but for the better, or for the worst?
1. Chapter 1

**Fear in the Heart of Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**This is my first fic so please go easy on me. And please forgive any spelling/grammar errors. Thanks for being such good sports. ;)**

_Sakura woke that morning with a tingling feeling in her chest. Something was different in Kohona, she could feel it. She could sense the strange chakra, yet at the same time it was achingly familiar. _

_Dressing quickly she ran outside, only to see the streets of the village deserted. Hurrying to the Hokage tower she saw a crowed of people just outside the gates, murmuring and talking amongst themselves. Some were hostile, while others were squealing excitedly-mostly girls- which made Sakura even more suspicious. Shoving through the crowed she bolted up the stairs, ignoring Naruto who was calling out to her, and burst into the Hokage's office._

"_Lady Tsu—" Sakura started to say her mentors name when she saw him._

_He had four Anbu ninjas surrounding him, and his hands were in chains behind his back. Sakura's breath caught in her throat when he turned and looked at her, his eyes cold and emotionless, so familiar, even from all those years ago, that her heart nearly stopped beating._

_She was aware of Tsunade speaking to her but Sakura was lost in the deep onyx orbs, oblivious to her teacher. _

_Uchiha Saskue had returned to Kohona, but what Haruno Sakura didn't know was that her happy, innocent little life was about to change forever._

_.  
><em>

Chapter 1

Sakura watched the leaves flutter in the breeze as she walked home from her work at the hospital.

She walked slowly, savoring the crisp breeze and was reluctant to return home. She knew what would be waiting for her there and was in no hurry to greet it. But she knew she couldn't hide from it forever, she couldn't hide from _him._ Yes, him, the Uchiha Avenger who had returned to the village after killing his brother, and now sot to revive his clan.

A little over a year ago, a few months after Sasuke had come back, he had asked Sakura to marry him. Her friends had warned her not to but being Sakura, she thought that maybe Sasuke had changed for the better, but a few weeks after the wedding things began to change, well for Sakura anyway. Sasuke didn't change at all; he was still as cold, emotionless and self centered as he was seven years ago when he left.

He completely ignored Sakura except when he tried to fulfill the reason he married her. And even then he didn't speak, nor was he romantic, just did his duty and went on his way. This broke Sakura, to see that she was nothing but a tool. She was broken to the core, and her friends were starting to notice. Ino, who had given up on Sasuke a long time ago and was now married to Shikamaru and tried to convince Sakura to leave Sasuke but Sakura wouldn't do it. She would simply say that she was the one who chose to marry him, and she would have to live with her choice.

But what she wouldn't admit was that she was afraid of her husband. Everyday when she would walk in the door she was greeted with a cold look that sent chills down her spine. She would creep to the kitchen and make dinner then get ready for bed. Sometimes Sasuke would come in and eat, and sometimes not. But Sakura wanted more than a life lived in fear. Though Sasuke had never struck her, Sakura still feared that if she refused to be used as a tool, what Sasuke would do.

So as Sakura returned home that night, she was greeted with a familiar sight. Sasuke was sitting at the dinning room table with his Anbu outfit on and his hawk mask lying next to him, reading a mission scroll the Hokage had given him, obviously preparing for a mission.

When Sakura walked in the door Sasuke had a cup of tea and was in the middle of a sip when he turned to look at her.

Sakura thought she saw something flash in his eyes but she wasn't sure what, then they glanced down to a cut on her arm Sakura had received when a new nurse had dropped a tray of sharp instruments.

"What happened to your arm?" Sasuke asked his voice cold and unsympathetic.

It wasn't often Sakura heard his voice and it took all she had not to flinch.

"Um, t-the new nurse at the hospital slipped and dropped a tray of utensils." She stammered

"That doesn't explain how you got cut."

Boy, Sakura thought, he's a sharp one.

"I was bending down and one of them hit me."

Sasuke just grunted and returned to his scroll.

Quickly the pink haired young women slipped off to make dinner, her heart racing as she collected the pots and pans.

Not long after Sasuke came into the kitchen, walked over to the sink and rinsed out his cup. Sakura wanted so badly to walk up behind him, wrap her arms around his waist and have him murmur sweet love words but she knew that would never happen, he was Uchiha Sasuke and that was something his pride would never let him do.

After she made dinner Sakura didn't feel hungry so she slipped off to the bathroom to take a shower. When she got out she wrapped a towel around her body and dried her cherry blossom colored hair, when she turned around she caught site of herself in the foggy mirror and sighed. She had bags under her emerald eyes, which were dull and lifeless unlike a few months ago when they were alive and shining. Her pink hair was also dull, not full of body.

_I look horrible. _Sakura said to herself.

Knock, knock.

Sakura jumped when she head a soft tapping on the door.

She opened it and looked up to see the onyx eyes of Sasuke staring down at her.

She saw his face change when he saw her and looked away to hide her miserable figure.

"I'm leaving." He said, his voice as cold as usual. "I'll be gone for about a week."

This was one thing Sakura appreciated about Sasuke, he didn't just leave, and he would let her know when and for how long he would be gone.

Sakura closed the door when Sasuke walked away and when she heard him leave the house she sank to the floor and began to sob.

**O.k. sorry if it sounds cheesy, but I wanted something different, and with a twist. Thanks for reading and I thought I would remind you all to review! **

**Oh and also don't forget this is my first fic so be kind. But I wouldn't mind pointers and advice! I'm also looking for a beta reader.  
><strong>

**Thanks y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your reviews, I indeed fixed the error of the category. Thank you for pointing that out. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Sakura woke with a start. She looked over at the side of the bed next to her to find it empty. Then she remembered that Sasuke was gone on a mission. Almost breathing a sigh of relief she got up and changed her cloth then went to the kitchen to eat.

After she left the house she felt much better.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura rolled her eyes; there was only one person in the entire village who could talk so loud in the morning.

"Hai Naruto, do you have to be so obnoxious?" She complained, rubbing her ear.

"Awww Sakura-Chan, but I haven't seen you in ages! Were has the teme been keeping you?"

Sakura almost tripped when the blonde spoke of Sasuke. "Come on Naruto," She said, chuckling nervously. "You know I've been busy at the hospital. There's a new nurse that I'm training, so now I'm extra busy." She was relived when that seemed to satisfy him.

"So how's Hinata-Chan?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked," Naruto said, snapping his fingers. "Hinata's birthday is next week, and I'm having a surprise party for her, I was wondering if you could take some time off to come?"

Sakura laughed. "Oh Naruto how sweet!" (Naruto blushed at this.) "Of course I'll come!"  
>Naruto fist pumped the air. "Great! You're the best Sakura-Chan! I have to go now. See ya next week!" Sakura shook her head as the blonde boy took off. How someone like Hinata could fall for Naruto was beyond her. But she was glad they were both happy. Sakura's heart dropped when she thought of being happy. She couldn't remember the last time she was really happy. Shaking off the bad thoughts she hurried to the hospital.<p>

Later that night

Sakura opened the door to her home. It was dark, just as she suspected. She switched on the lights and headed to the bedroom to change and skipping the kitchen, not really feeling hungry. After she was finish she went outside for a walk. Strolling silently down the road she thought she saw a shadow move, but she wasn't sure. Growing uneasy, even though she was one of the strongest ninja in the village something sent chills down her spine. So she hurried back home and locked the door.

The next morning.

"Atika you _must_ be more careful, now all of those utensils must be sterilized again." Sakura was growing impatient with the new nurse, she knew that the young girl was just nervous but this was the third tray she had dropped today.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san. I'll try harder next time I promise." The girl said solemnly.

"Good." Sakura patted Atika's shoulder and went to attend her next patient.

As Sakura entered the room something made her feel uneasy. When she turned around she saw a man sitting on the table, he had bright, almost eerie green eyes and he smiled wickedly at her when she came in.

"My, my, what a pretty doctor I have." The man said his voice smooth as silk.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Thank you, so what seems to be the problem, mister…." She looked on the sheet for his name but found none.

"Just call me Saul." He told her.

"Um, okay Saul-san, so what brings you here today?"

"I have pains," He tapped his chest. "Pains in my heart, they keep me awake at night. What could it be?"

Sakura took her stethoscope and leaned forward to place it on his chest.

She listened for a moment before she removed the instrument and shook her head.

"I don't hear anything unusual." She said. "It could be a number of things, but I think you're perfectly alright." This seemed to anger Saul. He stood up and towered over Sakura

"No I'm not alright! The pain keeps me up all night long. I want it to stop." His voice grew smooth again. "I want to make the pain go away. And only you can cure it." He reached out to touch her and Sakura backed away. Just then a loud clashing sound followed by a rush of apologies sounded in the hallway. Opening the door she saw Atika and a pile of dropped utensils. Asking another doctor to look after Saul, Sakura helped the young nurse clean up, grateful for the distraction.

_What a strange, pervert man. _She thought. _I'd better stay away from him._

**Okay, second chapter done. I hope its not to corny. I do try not to go off the deep end but sometimes one can't help oneself. And sorry about the ending, I tried to make it sound a bit sinister but I'm not sure that really worked out. **

**Please review and remember I do like suggestions! **

**Thanks!**


End file.
